oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Death to the Dorgeshuun
Official description Walkthrough May be boosted. recommended for bullseye lantern |items= * 2 full sets of H.A.M. robes (you will lose one and keep the other) * Light source (such as a bullseye lantern) * Tinderbox * Armour and weapon * Any pickaxe *(optional) lockpick * Spiny Helmet (recommended) |kills= *Sigmund (level 50) with melee or magic *Senior guard x3 (level 22) }} * Go to Lumbridge and go to the basement in the castle below the cook. Take a light source such as a lantern and enter the cave to the rear of the basement. Talk to Kazgar who will show you through the caves. * Talk to Mistag who will ask you to obtain 2 sets of HAM robes so that you may show one of their agents around the surface and the HAM headquarters without detection. *Get 2 sets of H.A.M. robes any way you can (thieve them, buy them from other players or kill H.A.M Guards for them). This means the ENTIRE set (shirt, robe, hood, cloak, logo, boots and gloves). *Once you have these, return to the Lumbridge castle cellar and talk to Zanik. NOTE: If you lose Zanik at any time, she will be in the Lumbridge Castle cellar. *Zanik will now follow you around Lumbridge, and you will have to show her around the town. She tends to get stuck behind walls and doors, so walking is probably best so that she doesn't get lost. If you get too far away from Zanik, she will teleport closer to you. NOTE: If you teleport, Zanik will return to the basement below the cook. Talking to her will make her follow you again. The following steps can be done in any order; however, these are put in order to make it faster: *Talk to Duke Horacio upstairs in the castle. *Talk to any Man or Woman. There is a man on the same floor as Duke Horacio. (Lachtopher, Donnie, or Hans will also work) *Take Zanik outside the castle. (When you first leave the castle, there will be a brief dialogue where Zanik talks about seeing the sun for the first time. You must click through this dialogue in order to proceed with the quest.) *Take her to see a level 2 Goblin (there's several across the bridge, just east of the castle). She needs to comment on her disappointment over the other goblins before this part is finished, walk around with her until she does so. If that doesn't work, talk to her and say that you have other things to do then go and see her in the cellar again. *Talk to Father Aereck in the church just outside the castle. *Talk to Xenia in the graveyard. *Talk to Bob in his axe store. *Talk to the shopkeeper at the general store. *Talk to Explorer Jack After you have done the above things, ask Zanik about the mark on her forehead. (a cutscene will play) * Zanik will now explain about the "mark" on her forehead - she received it whilst doing Tears of Guthix, meaning that she is destined to do something great. * After this, she will suggest going to the H.A.M. headquarters. Put on your set of H.A.M. robes and go the H.A.M. headquarters, and she will follow. *Talk to a regular HAM member or guard. They will tell you that the leaders are planning something big in order to get rid of the Dorgeshuun, but they won't tell any regular members. *Talk to Johanhus Ulsbrecht about the cave goblins (he is in the south-east room, near the door), then wander around to the south-west corner of the main H.A.M. room, where Zanik will spot a trapdoor. *Pick the trapdoor and go down—to do this you need 23 Thieving. You are now in a storeroom. **The first senior guard will see you and tell you to go back upstairs, as regular members aren't allowed down there. He says that the other guards will not be so kind. Walk past the guard and talk to him and Zanik will shoot him. (you can skip talking to him and simply walk past him) **Over to the west side, squeeze through the crack in the wall (level 23 Agility is required for this) to get into the bottom-left room. Then, emerge through the crack in the opposite wall, but ONLY while the guard in that corridor has his back turned. Move behind the guard to the left and talk to him, and Zanik will shoot this guard. (If any other guards catch you, you will go to jail. Do not worry; Zanik will pick-lock the door to the jail, but you will have to kill the guards with Zanik all over again) **You'll see a guard patrolling the central corridor. Say "Now" when his back is turned. Zanik will snipe him. **Move near the other end of the central corridor (east side) and talk to her again. Tell her "okay." Then RUN out and south down the room making the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him as he passes the central corridor again. **For the final guard, go to the end of either the west or east passages and talk to Zanik again. Tell her to wait there, then go to the other passage and distract the guard whilst she shoots him. **Listen at the door. After Zanik hears a bit of info, a senior guard will respawn and arrest you. * You find yourself in the jail. Talk to Jimmy the Chisel. He will tell you that Sigmund took Zanik outside. Pick the lock to escape (if you exit the jail before talking to Jimmy the Chisel pickpocket H.A.M. members until you get thrown back in jail). * Go outside of the H.A.M. hideout (up the trapdoor to outside) and you'll find Zanik. Take her body. * You will need your lightsource again. Go to the Dorgeshuun tunnels (from the Lumbridge cellar) and you will see another tunnel to the south of Kazgar. Unblock it with your pickaxe, if you haven't already. (Make sure you are at least one square away from the hole or you will not be able to unblock it; then, use your pickaxe on the hole.) Squeeze through the hole you create, then go to Juna in the Tears of Guthix cave. For those unfamiliar with the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, get to Juna by simply walking continuously south of the unblocked tunnel. This way, you will avoid all Wall beasts and the deadly explosive gas. You will eventually see a stream blocking your path. Climb over it via a stepping stone; however, you might fall in and extinguish your light-source, so keep your tinderbox handy. (If it is a glass lantern, it will break: the best way to fix it is to bring molten glass and a glassblowing pipe to make a replacement. This is not necessary with a bullseye lantern.) *At the end of your route, you will find a tunnel leading to the Guthix cave; go in. Once you're in the Guthix cave, go east, climb down the short drop, and continue on to Juna. Juna will tell you to collect 20 tears which will restore Zanik to life. This does not count for your weekly Tears of Guthix game, and it gives you no experience. A cutscene will follow after you collect the tears. Zanik will then explain what she heard in the H.A.M. meeting room. Johannus, Sigmund, the HAM Deacon, and a Senior Guard will talk about building a drilling machine at the Lumbridge water wheel, causing the swamp caves to flood. *After the cutscene, get back to Lumbridge and with Zanik following, go to the farm on the east bank of the River Lum. *Talk to the dwarf and say you're there to help. *You must be wearing full HAM for this to work - search one of the southern crates, Zanik will suggest she hides in it whilst you carry it, pick her up and go down the ladder. * Go west. Sigmund, who is level 50, will appear, along with three level 22 Senior Guards. Sigmund will use a protection prayer based on the attack you are using, so focus on his henchmen first. After they're dead, Zanik will range him. He will switch to protect from ranged. Attack him with melee or magic. At 10 LP, he will escape with a ring of life. Smash the drilling machine in the same location. Go down the southern tunnel and exit there, and you'll find yourself back with the Dorgeshuun leaders. Talk to Mistag. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest point *2000 Experience *2000 Experience *Access to the HAM storerooms, where you can loot better items. *Access to Dorgesh-Kaan, the Dorgeshuun city. *Access to Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon and a route to Kalphite Lair from there. *Access to the water wheel tunnel (Dartog will appear there, and you'll be able to travel between the Lumbridge Castle cellar, the Dorgeshuun Mines and the water wheel tunnel at will). *Ability to use Dorgeshuun crossbow and dagger special attacks. *Lit torch (the area will be dark, though) Music unlocked * Sigmund's Showdown * H.A.M. Fisted * Tears of Guthix * The Power of Tears Required for Completing *Another Slice of H.A.M. Trivia *Previously, when examining Zanik at certain points later in the quest, the message "She's kicking HAM ass." would be given. This caused some anger amongst some players who either thought it was offensive, or just hypocritical of Jagex. It has been changed to "A goblin fighting for her city". *When you talk to Sigmund during the quest, he says, "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that pesky adventurer...". This is a reference to the famous line from the end of every episode of Scooby-Doo. *Citizens who are friendly to Zanik: Cook, Lumbridge Sage, Xenia, Hans, Duke Horacio, Father Aereck, Fred the Farmer, Donnie, Shopkeeper/assistant, Combat tutors, and Father Urhney. *Citizens who are neutral: Goblins, Roddeck the Advisor, Fish Shopkeeper, Lost City party, Sir Vant (racist at first, then realises his mistake, recognising the treaty), Seth and Millie Groats, and Doomsayer. *Citizens who are racist to Zanik: Lachtopher, Sergeants, Men/Women, Explorer Jack, and Bob (the most racist of all; he actively refuses to trade with Zanik, forcing the player to bail on her if they want to buy axes in his company) *While you are carrying Zanik in your inventory and choose to "Tell-story" to Juna, you will get this message "Zanik's dead, yet you're trying to tell stories? You should tell Juna what happened!" *Bob of Bob's Axes uses a line from Star Wars Episode IV when he sees that Zanik is accompanying you: "We don't serve their kind here!" *When talking to Zanik, after you have given her the H.A.M Robes, you cannot have a pet, as Zanik says, "it will just slow us down". *The "quest" story Zanik tells Juna about: "And when they opened up the giant frog's stomach they found all of the missing silver, and Mistag's brooch!" *If you see clearly Zanik's head when talking to her, you can see Bandos' symbol. * During the last cutscene when the player is watching Sigmund talk to some H.A.M. cult members he is holding his steel longsword over his shoulder, a way of holding a steel longsword (or any sword) that is not available to players. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I met Zanik, the cave goblin adventurer, and we stopped Sigmund's plot against Dorgesh-Kaan. Zanik died, but a strange force brought her back." *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Sigmund escaped again, but Zanik and I destroyed the machine and Dorgesh-Kaan was saved!" to which she replies, "Saved, only to later rebel against its rightful ruler. But that is all past now." fi:Death to the Dorgeshuun es:Death to the Dorgeshuun nl:Death to the Dorgeshuun Category:Quests Category:Dorgeshuun Category:Death to the Dorgeshuun Category:Dorgesh-Kaan